Things to Tell You
by nanu107
Summary: We all have little things to say, or think. My take on the LiveJournal 1sentence challenge.


**Of all the Things to Tell You**

Author's Ramblings: My head is a mess. Since my ex said my Sorcerer's Apprentice's fanfics are disgusting I can't seem to even open the files to edit them. I don't like them anymore, and we are talking about hours spent writing… I have to get out of that one, but in the meantime I'll just write smaller fics.  
>Since I'm in a mad mood I present: the LiveJournal's 1sentence Prompt Challenge. This table, I think, is the table by Gamma, or Delta… I have no idea. And why Alice in wonderland? It fit them, or so I think.<br>Enjoy!

Prompt 01: Air

When the madness took hold of him all his sweetness could muster was _Resurface and breath, resurface and breath_; the thought of breathing the same air as Alice usually did the trick.

Prompt 02: Apples

She was bitter, and sweet, and cinamonny and soft and pliable… much like apple pie.

Prompt 03: Beginning

No one ever asked him how things began for them, but his answer was ready for whoever did.

Prompt 04: Bugs

The scream he let out after finding out the closet in his study, where he kept all of his glorious creations, was filled with hat-eating-malevolent bugs was so hilarious Alice was laughing to herself for days.

Prompt 05: Coffee

It was a refreshing change, to drink coffee instead of tea, but for some reason they all reasoned that there was no reason changing tea for coffee; it was much too bitter for their taste.

Prompt 06: Dark

Once Alice asked Hatter how the time while he waited for her return was, his answer was so simple it startled her; _It was dark_.

Prompt 07: Despair

When her eyes turned from blue to gray and very slowly her lithe form vanished, the depths of Tarrant's despair grew even deeper; it was a good thing the Hatter was always there to smile when he was weak.

Prompt 08: Doors

There were doors of all sized in Underland, for when one was too big, or too small, but the door that still held her fascination were the broken down walls of his cottage.

Prompt 09: Drink

There was always a drink over the Never Ending Tea Table; sometimes stale, others warm, other fresh, others sun beaten, others cold, others bitter…

Prompt 10: Duty

He did it out for duty, this rebellion of his, but to hurt the Jabberwocky's tail he did it out of love…

Prompt 11: Earth

It was a never-ending cycle where Earth became Grave, Grave became Earth; but tonight there was no Earth to hold their ashes, and no ashes to become his ever sure footing.

Prompt 12: End

At the end of all things, he wanted to leave this Earth holding her hand than his hat.

Prompt 13: Fall

He's often temped to scold them but here in wonderland when Fall decides to drop by and say hello, the grounds are usually covered with leaves in all different colors, and while trying to tidy up his backyard (he so much loves to work in this weather, the air is so refreshing) his children and wife just make a mess of golden colored leaves; he just bites his tongue and joins them.

Prompt 14: Fire

It was fire that took them, it was fire that destroyed them, it was fire that took his chance of ever saying goodbye to those who shared his blood and name.

Prompt 15: Flexible

When the Queen thought flexible, not matter in what subject or connotation, she always remembered sparkling green eyes and a gray soft fur.

Prompt 16: Flying

There was nothing like flying, Alice knew what flying felt like, but hurrying out of the castle and towards her destiny definitely felt like flying.

Prompt 17: Food

Food was not the problem, food was only food; her problem was the items she had to use to get the food, in Wonderland you could eat with your hands and no one would care.

Prompt 18: Foot

With him there was always a struggle to understand the difference between a foot and a paw, (didn't they serve the same purpose?) but Alice was always willing to explain all and be content with having him not understand.

Prompt 19: Grave

And now his footing was graves, graves and even more graves of his entire clan.

Prompt 20: Green

There were different green in his eyes; green of sorrow, green of happiness, green of grimness, green of tea leaves…

Prompt 21: Head

Losing one's head wasn't as bad as losing one's mind, r so he wondered while sitting in his cell, but as usual Chess had to disturb his wondering.

Prompt 22: Hollow

The Hollow sound Thackery's heart had after his children were murdered before him, was so loud it called to the Hatter who from across the land cried out; _alas, a kindred spirit_.

Prompt 23: Honor

There was honor in banishment, and the Red Queen took it quite gallantly, when t came to Stayne well…

Prompt 24: Hope

The hope of her return kept time ticking, very slowly, but every tick was a moment less to wait for her.

Prompt 25: Light

Marmoreal, in all its beauty and elegance, was always the light that beaconed those who loved justice.

Prompt 26: Lost

Lost in the world above, Hatter always considered, Alice must be weeping herself to sleep every night because he did it every night while feeling lost without her.

Prompt 27: Metal

There were two metals that would always look lovely in dearAlice; the glistering armor of the Champion and the simple wedding band.

Prompt 28: New

Every morning new kisses were delivered to his skin, not because they were an old married couple meant they shared old kisses; new ones were so much warmer.

Prompt 29: Old

"My lovelyAlice how could you say we are an old married couple if we've been married for less than a year?"

Prompt 30: Peace

Having peace in the land meant that she could snuggle five more minutes in her silky sheets before getting up to lead this newly restored country.

Prompt 31: Poison

There were many words Mirana wanted to forget, because words were like a poison, they swirled in the pureness of water, or even the thickness of tea, as they would in your thought and ultimately destroy your life.

Prompt 32: Pretty

"All Mama needs to look more pretty in blue is a hat, don't you think, Papa?"

Prompt 33: Rain

Their first kiss was a rain soaked kiss; cool, fresh, and full of heaven.

Prompt 34: Regret

He regrets many things; but most especially he regrets not having kissed her sooner.

Prompt 35: Roses

Roses had always have a symbolic meaning for the White Queen, and the bush she was so carefully taking care of was of most special meaning for her; the only marker of her sister's grave.

Prompt 36: Secret

There was no way she could keep a secret from him; and she'd tried, but when her body starts to swell and her moods to swing, he must have figured out they had created a mad, wonderful, little life, right?

Prompt 37: Snakes

The scream tore through the house like a hot knife through butter; whoever left the basket full of snakes for Alice's front door sure made his or her point.

Prompt 38: Snow

Petting Niven's soft snow white coat was usually hard to manage, but for Alice with just holding back his watch and saying a few words of praise did the trick.

(Her skin was snow white, no wait, snow was envious of her white skin, no wait it was her skin who was white not the snow; Hatter always had a hard time describing his beloved's naked skin but he was pretty sure that there was something there that included snow)

Prompt 39: Solid

Before realizing Wonderland was real Alice was very sure this was the most solid dream she'd ever had; when had the Hatter's hat become such solid, welcoming, darling object?

Prompt 40: Spring

The newborn flowers were always a joy to greet, they little babbles as they learned to speak and stand up in their gorgeous fields full with hundreds and hundreds of similar looking beings.

Prompt 41: Stable

He should have taken her somewhere else for cover for the rain; but no he found and old stable that for now would do the trick, Tarrant hoped it would do the trick for later too.

Prompt 42: Strange

Because the way she was staring at him, he might do something strange and pleasurable, but only if she consented to do it with him.

Prompt 43: Summer

Summer was a bad season for the Bandersnatch, it was hot and humid and too bright, but if Alice was there, the Bandersnach didn't mind diving into the lake to find the girl in a game of tag.

Prompt 44: Taboo

Society said he shouldn't hold the woman, who pledged herself to him in the most intimate of manners, before their marriage; well taboos died too.

Prompt 45: Ugly

There was only one thing that was ugly about the Hatter; his doubts about being ugly for her.

Prompt 46: War

The plain idea of war was frightening, but when taken into account the destruction of one's clan, the disbanding of the ally's one could have had, and the general decapitation of every good and pure soul of wonderland; well, War didn't seem like a bad idea at the time.

Prompt 47: Water

The water boiled, the cups were washed, the table set, the scones baked and when the clear waters became sweet jasmine tea; the never ending tea party was about to start.

Prompt 48: Welcome

_I love you _could have been a better welcome shout, not _It is you_.

Prompt 49: Winter

There was no white winter with Hatter; because he knitted the most colorful hats during winter time, all for her…

Prompt 50: Wood

The wood that fell to the fireplace was fragrant, the smell perfect for the evening of all things that started with _T_; tea and Tarrant and togetherness.


End file.
